beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Get Her
is chapter 199 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Now face-to-face with Aoi's predecessor, Oga informs Aoi about the apparent outbreak of Spell Masters in the school and how Ringo is likely to be one of them. Concerned, Aoi calls for Koma only to realize that he is not even present, much to her disappointment. Ringo rises from the floor and lights a cigarette for her to smoke from. During so, she asks whether the baby with her is Oga's child, to which she then taunts Aoi over due to picking someone "ugly". Aoi retorts back at her for her smoking habit and is subsequently slapped across the face for speaking up despite her situation; this spat between the two ladies begins to frighten Oga. To rile Aoi even further, Ringo has Oga's real body be brought out, albeit half-naked and fully restrained. She realizes that Aoi's fluster over the sight and threatens to remove Oga's pants if she continues to resist her. Upon this remark, Aoi becomes petrified with shock. Ringo also receives a loud insult from Oga, who is still within Baby Beel's body; she subsequently slaps the infant's body away and causes Oga to be thrown far from the two ladies. Upon this, Aoi states that Ringo has an unsettling personality and that her reign as a leader is completely over. This coerces Ringo into challenging Aoi to a fight using swordplay which the latter accepts, albeit while initially suspicious. Ringo proves herself to be surprisingly adept at using a wooden sword and pins her on the floor; Aoi is impressed with Ringo's unexpected skill, though Oga is particularly confident now that Ringo does possess a Demon among her. Ringo uses the remainder of the fight to instead mock Aoi and challenge her with an ultimatum: choosing between the entire Red Tail or her love interest. Soon afterward, much to Aoi's shock, the "Reborn Red Tail" return with a completely defeated Red Tail. Seeing this changes Ringo's mind and she tells Aoi to either fight Nene or Oga for the non-opponent's safety; moreover, if she chooses to fight either one, all three of them will be taken down. The members of the Red Tail protest for Aoi not to oblige with Ringo's demands. However, Aoi does not listen to them; instead, she reflects on Ringo's earlier taunts and begins to feel worse about the decisions she made before, even telling herself that things would have been better if she had never had feelings for Oga. In her self-deprecating moment, she fails to answer Ringo, who then proceeds to attack Aoi with the wooden sword in her hand. Oga, still residing inside Baby Beel's body, blocks the attack for Aoi. He tells her that no one is blaming her for anything and that she should continue fighting Ringo. Stirred by his words, Aoi rises with her wooden sword. A King's Crest appears on her chest below the collarbone with a number 2 imprinted beside it. Characters in order of appearance #Beelzebub IV (Tatsumi Oga) #Aoi Kunieda #Ringo Hōjō #Tatsumi Oga (Beelzebub IV) #Mizuki #Maaya Ajari #Nene Ōmori #Ryōko Asuka #Chiaki Tanimura #Yukino Kagemiya #Yuka Hanazawa #Kaoru Umemiya Navigation Category:Chapters